How Henry and June found a pond and went swimming
How Henry and June found a pond and went swimming Transcript Narrator: There's a book when i read it to you, it's called how henry and june found a pond and went swimming. Here's the story about when Henry and June are found in a pond and went to go swimming. they were trying to find the pond. henry is looking to find where the pond is it. and june needs to go swimming with henry. june seems to be luckily. Henry: hey, look, a pond, june, we could go swimming June: good idea, Henry. Narrator: Yes, Kids. i know. As long as you make. So they discovering to swim in the water. And it's nice and fresh out there. So you see, there was a tons of water on the hole pond. Henry: look at that june, lily pads June: yes, look, our fans, they're looking Henry: yes, they decided to play a song for us, how about under the sea? June: that will be a good song. Henry: let's sing it together. Remember, this is a mimicry of the playhouse disney version. Narrator: as their fans putted on under the sea, they begin to play at the pond, Henry and June began to sing. Henry and June: The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full time to floatin' Under the sea Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry Guess who's gon' be on the plate? Under the sea Under the sea Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us In fricassee We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles Under the sea (Under the sea) Under the sea (Under the sea) Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally (Naturally) Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah) The ray he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' oh that blowfish blow Yeah, under the sea (Under the sea) Under the sea (Under the sea) When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me (It's music to me) What do they got? A lot of sand We got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water Ya we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea Narrator: that's good, now, sing ocean man from the spongebob squarepants movie. Henry: Ocean man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land that you understand Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe is a real trip Henry and June: Ocean man, the crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land June: Ocean man, can you see through the wonder of amazement at the oberman Ocean man, the crust is elusive when it casts forth to the childlike man Henry and June: Ocean man, the sequence of a life form braised in the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land Henry and June: Ocean man, ocean man Ocean man Henry: Ocean man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land that you understand Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe is a real trip Henry and June: Ocean man, the crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land June: Ocean man, can you see through the wonder of amazement at the oberman Ocean man, the crust is elusive when it casts forth to the childlike man Henry and June: Ocean man, the sequence of a life form braised in the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean man Narrator: nice one, keep on swimming at the pond. There's lots of water in the pond. Henry: Hey, June, look at that, they're lily pads June: there's flowers. There's one, i'll put that one on. Narrator: June then puts on a lily pad flower, as a hair clipCategory:The Henry and June show